tybgfandomcom-20200215-history
Based Cerebral
Lyrics Welcome to the realm of bitches You have reached a new Based level Congratulations Now I must say, Lil B You have a lot of bitches Welcome to Pink Flame I really got bitches Stacked up like Tetris (Okay) Fucking 65 bitches (Fuck me) Damn, I'm Trent Razor My bitch got 9-inch Nails, I fucked her then she went to sleep I got 35 bitches, I look like Mr. T (Okay) BasedGod got 30 bitches (Okay) Undercover? Not that (Not that) Keep it real, I'm a tell you that (Tell ya that) I'm lethal with that damn strap (Okay) I look like Ms. America Fuck sucka, get your wig split (Pow POW) Bitch out there playing with me I need 40 bitches I need about 20 pills I'mma fuck the bitches all night (All night) Call me Mr. All Night (All night) God dammit, I'm alright Bitch, I got a migraine (BasedGod) AK with the infragreen (Okay) Bitch await me at the penthouse I'mma fuck the ho, then I'mma put her out (Put her out) Who really love me? I really wanna trust a bitch (Trust the bitch) But I can't, LOVE the bitch (Love the bitch) Last time I got my heart hurt The bitch just want my money (My money) That make me uncomfortable (Uncomfortable) Plus, I got the long swag (long swag) Make a bitch go psycho (Okay) Ride around with that damn MAC, I feel like I'm in Okasa (Okasa) Bitch tell me I'm in Japan, Riding on that flight down (I'm in Japan) Bitch sucka get his ass beat Playing games, I got 20 bitches You don't understand that (Stand that) Fuck that, I'mma lay a nigga (Lay a nigga-POW You can't fuck with me) 20 grand on a new beat Fuck yo, 20 thousand dollars? I fucked about 10 bitches (I got bitches) That mean I got a gold medal Plus I hold that damn metal (Swag, swag) Niggas don't understand me (Understand me) Bitch, you gon' tell me? (Tell me) Bitch, I think I'm Oprah Cocaine with that chauffeur (Chauffeur) Bitch, in my (Sofa) sofa Wake me when it's (over) over I feel like I'm Oprah I'm thugging 'till it's over (Over) Bitches wanna fuck me (Fuck me) I'm positive, And I'm thugging (Thugging) I might have to merc a nigga (Okay) Before that, I'mma give a hug That's because I got love (Got love) I'm worldwide respected (respected) It's just that blessing (Blessing) The bitches keep on loving me (lovin' me) 'Cause my name is Lil B And that's real I have a new level of bitches (S-s-s-swag) Congratulations, Lil B (Woop, woop, woop) This is amazing As you enter Basednam And you enter this new level of Basedworld (BasedGod (BasedGod) I wanna tell you, this has been a long ride (Niggas ain't fucking with me) You're still not finished (Hey, man, Niggas can't fuck with my swag, too) You have a long way to go (So leave my swag alone) Welcome to Based Cerebral (BasedGod) Congratulations (Woop, swag, ah) You have a lotta bitches (DAMN) Pink Flame (Okay) Congrats Lil B, Based Cerebral Congratulations, Lil B BASED CEREBRAL Video VIDEO, COLLECT THIS!! ONLY THE MOST BASED COLLECTORS OF LIL B ART! THIS LEVEL IS EXTREMELY RARE AND ONLY UNLOCKED ON PINK FLAME MIXTAPE, THINGS WILL BE SPOKEN, RESPECT BASEDWORLD - Lil B]] Category:Songs Category:Positive songs Category:Swag songs Category:Pink Flame Category:Songs with videos